


the undone and the divine

by openended



Series: don't threaten me with a good time (victoria ryder) [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Liam-centric, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, liam-in-the-middle basically, p sure that tag is not for mass effect liam but i'll take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: He decides that tonight he doesn’t want standard, he doesn’t want routine. He doesn’t want anything that’s already been crossed off the non-existent list. He’s scared, but he wants it. All in.Or, the one where Liam gets pretty well wrecked in the best way, and has a lot of feelings about his partners.





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](http://dearophelia.tumblr.com/post/160966625142/the-undone-and-the-divine-victorialiamjaal)
> 
>  
> 
> and major thanks to octobig for looking this over for me and being super encouraging about me posting it!

It's not that Liam has a _list_. 

(Though if he did - he'd certainly have a lot of it checked off. Fuck Victoria. Get fucked by Jaal. Go down on Victoria while Jaal's fucking him. Give Jaal a blow job in the tech lab with Victoria watching. Get blow job from Victoria while she's getting fucked by Jaal against the couch. Fuck Jaal while he's fucking Victoria.

And Victoria-in-the-middle is _always_ a good time.)

But he has _ideas_. And while there's a surprisingly-large number of configurations they can have sex in, there's one in particular they haven't done yet. It scares him a little. Not the mechanics of it - he knows he can take Jaal as long as they take their time and there's enough lube, and he's not bothered to count how many times he's been inside Victoria.

It's the _intensity_ of it. He's seen the way Victoria's eyes roll back as he and Jaal find their rhythm, and how she sinks so deeply into it that she needs to hold tightly onto one of them as an anchor; she's lost her ability to speak a few times after (and wasn't _that_ scary the first time it happened; if she hadn't given them a small smile and a kiss on their cheeks before silently tugging them around her, they might have called Lexi). And he's felt the need, the _desperation_ , in Jaal's kisses, the way Jaal's whole world seems to shrink down to just the three of them; he doesn't know exactly what Victoria sees in Jaal's eyes, but it makes her wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold him tight as he comes with moan that sometimes sounds an awful lot like a sob (Liam worried he hurt him, the first time; but the way Jaal stroked his cheek and whispered _no, darling one, the opposite_ when he asked nearly made _him_ cry).

He loves them both, desperately and with all his heart, but that intensity is a little terrifying. Sex is a _lot_ with them as it is, even when he's just watching and slowly stroking himself as Jaal gently teases Victoria with one finger and licks lazy little circles around her clit. He wants it, he's just scared.

Any embarrassment about the necessary _who puts what where_ discussion has long worn off, replaced by whispers and requests and suggestions between kisses and the removal of clothing. Victoria, kneeling on the bed, slips her hands underneath his shirt and slowly works it up over his chest, brushing her thumbs over his nipples. He breaks their kiss with a gasp, and she takes the opportunity to tug lightly on his shirt until he raises his arms over his head and she can pull it off.

Liam grabs the shirt himself and takes it the rest of the way off, and then smiles, finally getting a good look at the scene in front of him. Jaal's taken her bra off and is slowly working one hand into her pants while he teases a nipple with the other. Victoria grins at him and, hooking her fingers into his pockets, gently tugs him forward until he's kneeling on the bed with them.

They have a standard, a routine, if no one speaks up. They'll switch around a little, and whoever isn't currently inside of her either watches or, if she's up for it - and she usually is - gets a blow job (he still remembers the night he discovered she could take him _all_ the way into her mouth; he hasn't come that fast since he was a teenager). They all come, no one's left out, and it requires the least amount of extra preparation.

But, as she gently cups his cheek and brings him in for a kiss, he decides that tonight he doesn't _want_ standard, he doesn't _want_ routine. He slips his tongue past her lips and tangles his fingers in her hair, and doesn't want _anything_ that's already been crossed off the non-existent list. He's scared, but he _wants_ it. All in.

"Fuck me," he whispers against her swollen lips, "please."

Victoria looks up at him. "Which one of us?"

Liam looks over her shoulder at Jaal, and then down at her. "Both of you."

***

"Shit," Liam groans. He loses his rhythm and slips out of her. "Sorry," he mumbles, thrusting forward in time with Jaal. His cock brushes against her inner thigh.

"It's okay," Victoria murmurs. She shifts and reaches between them. He gasps as her fingers circle around him; she pumps him twice, and lines him up with her entrance. On the next thrust, he slides back into her.

A low whine gathers in the back of his throat. "I," the rest of the sentence is lost on his tongue. His eyes fall closed and he rests his forehead on her shoulder.

Victoria presses a kiss to his temple and curls her hand around the back of his neck. She scratches lightly at his nape, and thrusts her hips up toward his when Jaal thrusts down. The whine pitches upward and turns into a gasp.

Jaal leans forward, resting his chest against Liam's back. He peppers soft kisses across Liam's shoulders even as he slides deeper, finally bottoming out. 

Liam's breath stutters out of him when he feels Jaal's hips press against his ass. Slowly, Liam pushes forward, until Victoria's tight, wet heat completely surrounds him. And then he's there, _all in_ in more ways than one, and Jaal slides his arm around his waist and Victoria gently lifts his head and brushes the softest kiss against his lips and Liam thinks he's actually going to _cry_.

He came to Andromeda for adventure and discovery, and sure he's found that, but even if he didn't it wouldn't matter because he's also found Victoria and Jaal and _this_. He didn't know it was possible to love this much, to feel like his heart's about to burst with joy every time he makes them smile. When they touch him, warmth spreads out through his entire body and sometimes he has to make sure he isn't actually glowing, and now here he is - completely surrounded by them inside and out, and it's all just _too goddamn much_.

He's the luckiest idiot in two galaxies.

Jaal presses his lips to Liam's neck. "Let go, darling one," he whispers.

"We've got you," Victoria promises quietly. She strokes her fingers down the back of his neck. "We've got you. Let go, Liam."

His breath shakes. This is the part that scared him - letting go and letting himself feel all of the _too goddamn much_ all at once. He doesn't have to - there's an unreal blackout-level orgasm building even as they're all holding still - but they've let go for him, and he…he _wants_ that. He wants that tumbling-down-the-rabbit-hole out-of-control hold-on-for-dear-life feeling.

With a deep breath, he closes his eyes, and just _surrenders_. His shoulders loosen and his hips relax, and he's melting into Jaal's embrace and pressing heated, wet, open-mouthed kisses to Victoria's chest and collarbone. Jaal starts to move, small thrusts of his hips, and Victoria does the same.

The two of them lock eyes over his shoulder. Jaal slides a large hand behind Victoria's neck and gently pulls her closer for a deep kiss. She shifts her position and hooks her legs around Jaal's hips.

Liam groans loudly as he slides even deeper into her. "Fuck," he murmurs, drawing the word out into two syllables when she tightens around him.

Victoria breaks the kiss and whimpers against Jaal's lips; Liam smiles against her soft skin - he's hitting just the right spot of her on each thrust, and he knows it. Jaal tangles his fingers in her hair and captures another kiss before lowering her back to the bed.

Liam starts to pant, letting loose a scattered stream of curses - "fuck fuck shit oh _god_ f _uck_ " \- mixed with little wordless noises. That unreal blackout-level orgasm he felt earlier is rising hard and fast and he kisses Victoria, searching for an anchor.

Jaal picks up his pace, and suddenly Liam completely loses his grasp on language; he's just an incoherent, babbling mess. Victoria's eyes close and she groans and tightens around Liam. Their kiss turns sloppy, open-mouthed, and he has to break away for air, resting his head on her shoulder once more.

He feels Jaal's hand slide between them, and then Victoria arches her back, pressing her breasts into his chest as she cries out. Liam happily takes the opportunity to drop his head down and suck a nipple in his mouth. Her fingers clutch at the back of his head, holding him to her as he swirls his tongue around the tight bud. He feels her answering moan shudder through her, and he switches to the other nipple until Jaal angles his hips just a little differently and Liam groans, letting Victoria's breast fall from his lips.

Liam thrusts hard into her just as Jaal brushes his thumb across her clit, and Victoria throws her head back against the bed, mouth open as she comes. Pressing a kiss between her breasts, Liam whispers little noises of love against her skin. Her cunt tightens as her orgasm washes through her, pulling a strangled moan from his throat.

As Victoria writhes underneath them, Jaal gently cups Liam's chin and turns his head toward him. Liam gasps: Jaal's eyes are dark and almost glowing, the blue flecks even brighter, his wide pupils reflecting the starlight of Victoria's quarters. Jaal captures his lips in a searing kiss and as Jaal slips his tongue into his mouth, Liam's own eyes flutter closed.

He feels Victoria settle, and then her fingers dance over his arms and shoulder and cheeks - light little touches connecting her to him, comforting, _present_ , silently promising him that he has an anchor in all of this, that he's never in danger of falling too far. Her hands brush against Jaal's forearms, and Jaal briefly relinquishes his hold on Liam's hip to cover her hand with his. Sex is always about the three of them, it never splits into two, never anyone left out - with a soft kiss, or a touch, or a look, it's always Liam and Victoria and Jaal. And, as Victoria's hands return to his arms, gliding over his biceps, Liam wonders at all the myriad things in the universe that had to go just right for them to find each other.

But then Jaal slowly withdraws until just the tip of his cock is inside Liam's ass, and all ability to think and wonder and reflect disappears. Liam whimpers at the loss and breaks the kiss, dropping his head down as he wiggles his hips back, silently begging for _more_. Everything's so sensitive and he's right on the edge - now that he's given into them, he wants more, oh, how he wants _more_. Jaal leans forward and smiles against his shoulder, slowly pushing all the way back in until his hips are flush against Liam's ass.

Liam sputters. "Fuck."

As Jaal pulls all the way out again - so slowly Liam thinks he might scream - Liam slips his hand down between Victoria's legs, finding her clit. She whimpers as he swipes his thumb over the sensitive bud, and he does it again, and again, building a rhythm until she crashes into another orgasm. Jaal pushes forward and Liam has to bring his hand back beside Victoria's shoulder for balance, lest he fall completely on top of her.

Victoria's hips thrust up into his just as Jaal fills him completely, and Liam's brain fizzles out. Everything around him is warm and hot, and there's almost a sense of electricity sparking down his spine. But Jaal doesn't use his bioelectrics unless they ask, nor does Victoria use her biotics - and _that's_ a thought that makes his cock throb inside of her. Biotics _and_ biolectricity - _shit_ , he's sure to pass out then.

Jaal gently turns Liam back again for another kiss, and all Liam's focus is back on Jaal. Jaal's lips, Jaal's tongue, Jaal's hands, Jaal's cock. And how Jaal's speeding up, losing control of his slow tortuous rhythm, and there's a groan building in the back of Jaal's throat.

Liam breaks the kiss and, with his eyes locked on Jaal's, whispers, "Harder."

Jaal nods and growls in response. Liam's back bows toward him as Jaal's strong fingers dig into his hips. Jaal thrusts in just as Victoria thrusts up, and _god_ but Liam starts to shake.

"Let go," Jaal's deep voice whispers in his ear. "Let go, my love."

A warm and bright wave of light starts to flow through him; part of him knows it's just in his head, but when he closes his eyes he swears he can actually _see_ it. "Tor," he can't even manage her nickname. "I'm." He's so close, he's right on the edge of the cliff; the two of them are consuming him and it's terrifying and wondrous all at once.  

Her sparkling green eyes meet his. "We've got you," she promises, cupping his cheek.

Jaal's lips suck at the sensitive spot behind Liam's ear, his cock throbs hot and thick in his ass, Victoria's cunt clenches tight around him and it's all so much that it _shoves_ him off the cliff - Liam comes hard with a shout, burying himself as deep as he can inside of her. His orgasm explodes through him - every nerve, every _inch_ of him is alight with the most exquisite fire. His mouth opens in a silent scream against her shoulder and as he feels Jaal come inside of him, Liam _shatters_.

He's not sure if he truly blacks out or not, but when he's capable of thought again and opens his eyes, he's buried his face in Victoria's neck, her hair tickling at his cheek. Jaal's lightly rubbing his hands over Liam's back and hips.

Liam reaches up, cradling Victoria's head to him, tangling his fingers in her long hair. "I love you," he murmurs into her skin, breath stuttery and uneven. "I love you," it's nearly a cry. "I love you."

Victoria wraps her arms around his shoulders, tenderly holding him to her. "We love you," she whispers in return, brushing her lips against his temple as Jaal murmurs his assent and presses a light kiss to his cheek. The two of them hold him while the last of his orgasm spills into her, their fingers lightly stroking over his skin, sticky with sweat.

Jaal slows, thrusting languidly as they all come down. His mouth open, Liam pants, trying to catch his breath; every thrust of Jaal's pushes him into Victoria, but soon it's too much and he shifts his hips to slip out of her. He rests his head on the bed beside her, rocking against her.

Victoria tenderly cups his cheeks and raises his head. When he opens his eyes, she kisses him; the urgency from only a moment ago is gone, leaving their kiss gentle and soft. "Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," he says back. He whimpers a little as Jaal slides out of him.

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Jaal wraps an arm around Liam's waist and gently rolls them off Victoria. Liam shudders with little aftershocks and turns in Jaal's arms to kiss him. "My love," Jaal whispers against his lips, gently trailing his fingers down his cheek.

"I love you." Liam brushes his hand down Jaal's arm, catching his fingers. He leans his forehead against Jaal's, and sighs happily as he feels Victoria curl up behind him. She stretches out, pressing her whole body against his, and slides her hand over his waist.

Liam slowly turns over in Jaal's arms and tucks Victoria to his chest. She hums and scoots close to him as Jaal settles his arm over them both. As much as Liam thought he might cry earlier, tears spring to his eyes now. Their skin is so warm and comforting against his, and their hands trail over his arms and chest, and never in his life has Liam ever felt so purely _loved_. He presses back against Jaal and buries his face in Victoria's hair and just _breathes_.

"You okay?" she asks after a while.

Smiling, Liam kisses her forehead, and squeezes Jaal's hand. "More than."


End file.
